


Past and Present

by kittensoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perbandingan antara keadaan kehidupan Dean dan Sam di masa lalu dan masa kini setelah sebuah kejadian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

> Genre : Entahlah, saya tidak tahu, adakah yang bisa memberitahu?

Genre : Entahlah, saya tidak tahu, adakah yang bisa memberitahu?

Disclaimer : Kakak-adik itu bukan milik saya, jika milik saya, sudah kukurung dikamarku.

 **Past and Present**

 **Past**

Ia amat bahagia, Meskipun pekerjaannya sebagai hunter, ia bahagia, karena orang yang disayanginya ada bersamanya. Mereka saling memberi dan berbagi, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Ia tak bisa hidup sendiri, tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia rela mati untuknya. Berlebihan memang, namun begitulah adanya.

Ia senang berburu dengannya, memusnahkan para iblis yang penuh dengan tipu daya. Pekerjaan yang sulit memang. Namun semua terasa menyenangkan.

Ia bahagia, karena keluarga satu-satunya berada disampingnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi. Ia akan menjaganya. Sampai akhir hayat.

Present

Ia tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Hidupnya berantakkan, Ia merasa kesepian. Sendirian di sisa hidupnya. Hidup sebatang Kara.

Hidupnya hancur seketika. Tak ada gairah lagi untuk berburu. Ia telah gagal. Gagal menjaganya. Gagal menyelamatkannya.

Ingin rasanya bunuh diri saja. Atau jika tidak menghidupkannya sekali lagi. Tapi semuanya itu tidak mungkin lagi. Ia tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa meratap. Tak berdaya lagi. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

Kini yang menghiburnya hanyalah wanita penghibur, tempat melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya.

Otaknya sudah buntu sekarang. Tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. ia merasa depresi.

Ia, Dean Winchester telah menghancurkan hidupnya sendiri.

Semenjak Sam Winchester meninggal dunia.

 **Past**

Hubunganku dengannya memang sudah agak kurang harmonis sejak aku memutuskan untuk hidup normal, dengan berkuliah, serta tidak menjadi seorang hunter. Ia adalah kakakku yang amat kusayangi. Menjadi perantara antara aku dan ayah. Ia adalah kakakku yang amat baik.

Aku amat kaget ketika ia datang padaku, mengatakan padaku bahwa ayah menghilang, serta mengajakku untuk mencari ayah dan juga pergi berburu demon. Awalnya aku bingung setuju atau tidak. Namun akhirnya kusetujui, setelah pacarku yang amat kucintai, Jessica, dibunuh oleh demon.

Awalnya, kami masih belum bisa harmonis. Namun lama-lama, kami semakin akrab. Semuanya menjadi sangat menyenangkan, karena hubungan kami semakin hari semakin baik.

Dan ketika Ia jatuh koma, aku merasa sangat sedih. Dan ketika ia bangun, entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih, karena kakakku sudah kembali, tetapi ayah pergi, meninggalkan kami selamanya. Aku menyayangi keduanya, yah...meskipun kuakui aku sering bertengkar dengan ayah.

Dan hal yang dilakukan ayah terjadi lagi. Dean mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Ketika ia pergi, aku merasa sangat-sangat depresi. Aku tanpanya seperti orang yang tak tahu arah.

Ketika ia kembali lagi, aku merasa bahagia. Aku akan melimdunginya segenap jiwaku.

Ketika dalam sebuah misi perburuan, Dean tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia diculik oleh beberapa Demon. Aku terus mencarinya, hingga akhirnya kumenemukannya.

Ia berada disebuah gudang. Entah gudang apa. Tempat tersebut sangat berantakkan. Aku miris melihat Dean. Ia diikat ditembok, bertelanjang dada. Didadanya terdapat banyak goresan pisau. Tampaknya para demon itu meminum darah Dean.

Aku mendekat ke tempatnya, aku ingin melepaskannya dan membawanya pergi dr sini, apapun resikonya. Secara tiba-tiba, Dean mengatakan sesuatu, dengan suara yang amat pelan, jadi mungkin lebih baik aku katakan sebuah bisikan.

"Jangan kesini..." Ia mengatakkan hal itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi kuputuskan, aku akan tetap kesana, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, apapun resikonya.

Ketika aku sampai disana, segera aku lepaskan tali-tali yang mengikat Dean, ia sangat lemah, wajahnya pun sangat pucat. Ia segera berkata padaku:

"Sudah kubilang jangan kesini! Mengapa kau membantah? Kau tahu, mereka akan..."

Belum sempat Dean melanjutlan omongannya, terdengar suara lain berbicara. Suara seseorang yang telah dirasuki demon.

"Well, akhirnya datng juga kau Sam Winchester," Kata demon itu padaku. Aku menoleh kebelakangku. Ada banyak demon disana, bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang, sepasukan demon.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanyaku lantang dan tegas.

"Yah, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi untuk menjadi pemimpin kami,"

Aku geram, bisa-bisanya mereka menculik dan menyiksa Dean hanya untuk memancingku datang.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi pemimpin kalian," Kataku tegas. Tentu saja aku tidak mau mejadi seorang pemimpin bagi makhluk seperti mereka.

"Kau harus mau, karena jika tidak, kakakmu ini akan mati,"

Aku terkaget, demon ini kini sedang memegang Dean dan menempatkan pisau di leher Dean. Aku ketakutan, aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku berusaha mendekat pada mereka berdua untuk menyelamatkan Dean.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kubunuh dia sekarang juga. Sekarang, tetapkan pilihanmu," Demon itu menyuruhku.

Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menyerah pada mereka dan menjadi pemimpin mereka? Tidak...ada jalan lain yang bisa kulakukan, aku bisa memusnahkan mereka dengan kekuatan exorcistku.

Aku berusaha memusatkan pikiranku tanpa diketahui mereka. Aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan Dean, "Jangan setuju Sam, please..."

Kemudian terdengar suara demon' "Diam kau!"

Setelah itu aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, rasa sakit menyelimutiku. Tampaknya kekuatanku mulai keluar.

Rasa sakit itu terus menyelimutiku selama beberapa menit, dan setelah itu, aku membuka mataku, aku melihat semua demon lenyap, dan Kini didepanku berdiri Dean, ia selamat, aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Penglihatanku mengabur, dan kini badanku terasa amat lemah, akhirnya aku mengetahui, aku telah memakai kekuatanku terlalu banyak. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi akhir hidupku.

Aku terjatuh, kurasakan rasa pahit dilidahku, darah. Aku mendengar Dean memanggil namaku dengan lantang.

"Sam!"

Kini ia berada disampingku, memangku kepalaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Rasa sakit benar-benar menyiksaku sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk berkata-kata.

"Dean..." Hanya namanyalah yang bisa kukatakan.

"Sam, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ia tampak sangat khawatir, dan suaranya terdengar penuh harapan, harapan yang sia-sia.

"Dean..." sekali lagi aku hanya bisa berkata begitu.

"Oh, Sam, jangan bilang kau akan pergi...aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Aku tahu, ia akan melakukan apapun, termasuk membuat perjanjian dengan demon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia melakukannya, buat apa aku hidup jika ia tidak ada lagi?

"Dean...jangan...lakukan...berjanjilah...biarkan...aku...pergi," Aku terbata-bata mengatakkan hal itu, butuh usaha berat untuk mengatakkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak..." Ia bersikukuh.

"Berjanjilah..."Paksaku. Badanku semakin lemah, mungkin beberapa saat lagi aku akan pergi, pergi jauh.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji." Ia akhirnya menyerah. Aku lega mendengarnya, perlahan-lahan semuanya menggelap, dan kemudian, semuanya benar-benar gelap.

"SAAAAMM"

 **Present**

Aku melihatnya, kini ia benar-benar hancur. Ia sangat berantakkan, semuanya hanya karena diriku ini.

Ingin rasanya memberitahunya bahwa aku ada disini, disampingnya, selalu menemaninya. Tapi apalah daya, kini aku hanyalah sebuah roh tanpa tubuh. Seperti hantu. Aku tak bisa pergi kemanapun, aku terjebak didunia ini.

Aku merasa sangat sedih, ia jadi begini karenaku, aku merasa bersalah, aku ingin berkata padanya, bahwa ia tidak sendirian, masih banyak orang diluar sana. Bahwa ia masih bisa melakukan apapun tanpaku.

Seorang Dean Winchester mangacaukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena diriku, Sam Winchester.

 **THE END**

Note : Maaf yah kalau kalian g ngerti ceritanya, jangan salahkan saya, salahkan otak saya. saya akui ff ini sangat pendek dan aneh. Saya mengerjakan ini sambil sakit (habis dapet idenya malah pas sakit), jadi g serius ngerjainnya *halah, emang kpn serius*


End file.
